First Year
by KBRC2316
Summary: Kate and Rick are both first year students in University that live on the same floor. Just a 2 shot of what happens when Kate decides to deal with Rick's annoyances.
1. Chapter 1

**I just had this idea floating around in my head, so I really wanted to get it out. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't read over it.**

 **This is a quick 2 shot of Kate and Rick in University living on the same floor. The 2nd chapter will be rated M.**

 **I do not own Castle!**

* * *

Annoying, arrogant, childish…those were the words Kate Beckett could use to describe Rick Castle. Well to describe the persona he puts up in front of people.

The Rick she saw occasionally, which she assumed to be the real one, could also be described as funny, friendly, caring, selfless, intelligent, and even she would have to admit, hot. However, this side of him was rare, and only seen in the shared moments between the two of them, which themselves were rare. It was usually if they happened to sit beside each other in their English literature class, or if they were sitting at one of the few empty tables in the library. Whatever it was, these moments did not happen often.

The side that she most saw of him was the former description and that was because he wanted people to think of him like that, to keep up some kind of image. So usually he was loud, immature, irresponsible, cocky, but most of all annoying, because he LOVED to annoy her, to pull her pigtails.

One day, Kate and her friends were all in the lounge doing homework. It worked well for them, it was big enough for all of them to sit and they were able to ask each other for help when needed.

Kate was sitting on the ground with her back to wall and all her notes surrounding her. She was quite comfortable and content where she was, that was until a certain brown hair, and blue eyed annoyance came into the room.

He came in bouncing a basketball, doing tricks and really just trying to show off. Most of the girls found it funny and entertaining, but Kate on the other hand, did not. She found it rude, who came into a room bouncing a ball, knowing that there were a bunch of people studying in there.

Kate tried to ignore it to the best of her abilities, and she was succeeding at first. That was until Rick lost control of the ball and it knocked over the glass of water beside Kate and spilt it all over her handwritten English literature notes.

Kate gasped loudly as Rick's eyes went wide. _He was in trouble._ Rick opened his mouth to apologize but was cut off quickly with Kate's death glare.

She got up and stomped over to him angrily and poked him hard in the chest.

"Don't even bother to say anything Rick. You are a self-centered, arrogant, jackass, who cares about no one except himself. You may think you are funny and entertaining, but really you are just a pain in the ass. I actually care about school, unlike you, and you just ruined my only notes for a class that I have a midterm for in 3 days!"

"Kate, I'm sor – "Rick began but was quickly cut off by Kate.

"Save it, Rick, and just do everyone a favour and leave!"

Rick just stared at her for a few moments, guilt evident in his eyes, but said nothing. He looked down and mumbled a quick 'sorry' and left.

"Kate, he didn't mean to. It was an accident. He seemed to feel pretty bad. He would never do anything intentional to make you seriously upset. We all know that he's into you, he has been ever since he first laid eyes on you" said one of Kate's friends.

Kate just stared at her friend's admission, shock written all over her face. She knew that Rick found her attractive, he told her a number of times now, she just never thought it was something past that.

"Whatever" Kate said. "I'm going to try to salvage what's left of these notes. I'll see you guys later."

Kate was able to re-write a few of her notes, but the others were completely ruined. She would just have to start all over. It was getting late and Kate was not in the best mood, so she decided to crash now and re-take her notes tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning, Kate was sitting at a corner table in a Starbucks, busy re-taking her notes. She was so focused that she barely noticed the white Styrofoam cup being placed down at the corner of the table. She looked up to see who its deliverer was, when she was met with a pair of blue eyes filled with remorse, regret, and guilt.

"Look, I'm not here to bother you. I just came to say that I am really sorry for yesterday. You were right, I was being a jackass. But I'm sorry, and I'll do whatever you want to make it up to you."

Kate could tell that he really felt bad for what he did, so she decided to let him off easy. "I'm pretty sure I said 'self-centered, arrogant, jackass" she said seriously, but he could see the upturn of her lips.

"I figured the other two adjectives were implied" Rick replied.

"Touché" Kate said with a little laugh.

Rick smiled back at her, until he looked down at her notes, and became serious again. "So, how bad was the damage?"

"I was able to salvage a few notes, but the others were too smudged to read" Kate said, looking down at her notebook then back up to Rick.

"Ugh, I'm sorry Kate. I shouldn't ha – "

"It's fine, Rick. At least I'll retain more information by re-taking them" she said with a reassuring smile.

Rick just looked down at her, remorse clear on his face. "Right, yeah…well I'll leave you be. See you later. And I'm sorry again." He turned to leave until Kate called him back.

"Hey Rick? Thanks for the coffee." She said with a smile, which he returned before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the 2nd and final chapter! Rated M.**

* * *

Later that night, Kate was sitting in one of her friends rooms helping her decide on what to wear to the party that night.

"What about this one?" Her friend asked, holding up a shirt.

"Yeah, I like that one. It will go well with your dark blue jeans" Kate said, handing over the jeans.

"Are you sure you can't come tonight? I mean take a break, you've been studying all day!" Her friend begged.

"I already told you I can't. I don't feel nearly as prepared as I should be."

It was Saturday night, and everyone on Kate's floor was going to this party off campus. However, because of the whole water incident, Kate was behind on actually studying the content and her midterm was on Monday. So she thought that since everyone was out for the night, she would be able to get quite a bit of studying done with the quiet.

* * *

After everyone left, Kate was sitting in the lounge going through her notes until Rick passed by.

"Hey, you didn't go out with the rest?" Rick asked

Kate barely registered what he said. She was too focused on his bare chest and the towel hanging low on his waist. He just got out of the shower, and his hair was falling over his forehead and water was dripping from his chest... his well-defined, muscular chest. She didn't even realize she was staring until Rick cleared his throat.

She looked up and saw the smirk on his face, she had been caught. A blush rose up to her cheeks and she tried to hide it by ducking her head so her hair would fall over her face. She cleared her throat and looked up before replying.

"Uhm… no. I figured I'd take advantage of the peace and quiet and study more. What about you?"

"Yeah same. I realized that if I went out tonight, I'd probably end up hungover tomorrow and not get any studying done. Then I would definitely be screwed for the midterm on Monday" Rick said with a smile.

Kate smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"You know, one of my friends who took the course last year told me the format of the midterm and the main concepts it focused on. I could re-write it and give it to you, if you want?" Rick asked.

Kate barely acknowledged him with a quiet "yeah, sure", which she might as well have murmured to herself. She was not staring intently at the bulges of his biceps.

"Okay, I'll drop them off once I re-write them." Rick said and left, without even waiting for her reply.

Once he exited the room, Kate took a deep breath. Wow how did he have that much of an effect on her?

Well she knew why. It was his well-defined chest, with perfect formed abs, and his huge biceps that could hold her up against the wall while he….

Okay, she should not be going there. But she couldn't help it, especially when his towel was hanging low on his hips, covering something that she just knew would live up to all her expectations.

Now she was all hot and bothered and became aware of the desire pooling between her legs, no doubt, soaking her underwear. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate now, so she might as well take care of this herself so she could go back to studying, right?

So Kate packed all her stuff and went back into her room. She cleared her bed, grabbed her phone and earphones, and pressed play on her favourite 'make out song' that always built up her desire – 'When the levee Breaks' by Led Zeppelin.

Kate laid down on her bed, taking a few moments to get caught up with the music while she slowly slid her hand beneath her pants and underwear.

* * *

Rick was happy that he could provide Kate with something for this midterm, especially after ruining her notes. He made sure that these notes about the test were perfect. He even typed them out for her so she could read it better. He walked into the lounge expecting to see Kate there, but he didn't.

 _Hmm,_ he thought _. She must have gone back to her room to study._

So Rick made his way over to her room. He knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Kate?" He called out, but he heard nothing.

After waiting a few moments, he realized that she probably has her earphones in or something so he decided to just go in.

He opened the door and his eyes immediately landed on her on her bed. It took him all of 2 seconds to realize what was going on.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Rick exclaimed.

Kate shot up out of her bed instantly, her face sporting a bright shade of red.

"Ri – " Kate started, but was cut off by him.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry Kate! I didn't mean to walk – …never mind, I'm just gonna go!" Rick said as he quickly left the room and practically slammed the door shut behind him.

Once the door was closed, Rick leaned against it and was finally able to breathe again. He couldn't believe he just walked in on Kate Beckett touching herself! If that didn't send all his blood rushing south, he didn't know what would. He could feel himself getting hard under his basketball shorts. He just stayed there, leaning against the door, trying to calm himself down from what he had just witnessed.

* * *

Embarrassed wasn't even close to describing what Kate was feeling. She was just caught touching herself by the man she was thinking about while doing it. _Could this get any worse?_ She thought.

After taking a few moments to calm herself down, she figured she should go talk to Rick while they were alone rather than have an awkward encounter around others. She went to open the door and was startled when she heard a yelp and saw Rick stumble backwards into her room.

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry!" Rick exclaimed. "I was just, uh… never mind. Look I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't have barged in like that. I tried knocking and calling your name but you didn't reply, and I just came to give you the notes, and…"

Kate watched as Rick rambled on, it was kinda cute. He was looking everywhere, but her. Somewhere in the middle of his rambling, Kate noticed the bulge in Rick's shorts, which reminded her of everything she was feeling before, and she guessed, what he was feeling as well.

After that, and seeing how affected he was by her, she decided to do something about it to get him to shut up. So without warning, she lunged at him, framed his face with both her hands and kissed him hard.

Rick was stunned, he definitely wasn't expecting that. However, before he could even react, she pulled away, but stayed close.

"Kate? What was that?" He said, slightly out of breath.

"Rick." Kate said breathlessly. "Just shut up and help me, will you?"

Rick was confused at first until it dawned on him. She wanted him to _help_ her.

"Ar…are you sure?" Rick asked nervously and slightly shocked.

Kate didn't say anything. She just bit her lip and nodded, looking up at him with desire evident in her eyes.

Rick didn't waste another second as he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was hard and rough. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. It was messy and dirty, but perfect, nonetheless.

Rick left her lips but trailed kisses down her cheek and her jaw until he settled on her pulse point, determined to leave a mark. His hands left her face as he moved them down her and placed them on her hips. He pulled her flush against him so she could feel how hard he was.

Kate moaned. His kisses were sinful and she never wanted him to stop. But when she felt the bulge against her lower abdomen, she knew she wanted more.

She threaded her fingers through his hair to pull him back from his ministrations on her neck.

"Rick…" she breathed out.

Rick let his lips leave her neck as he looked at her. He saw and heard the desire in her voice, and knew exactly what she wanted. So he wasted no time in picking her up from the back of her thighs and carried her over to the bed.

He laid her down before he climbed on top of her. He placed his knee between her legs, providing pressure to exactly where she needed it. He went for her lips again, and this time she let him take over.

While he devoured her, she took the time to pull his shirt over his head. Once it was off she let her hands roam freely across the chest she was admiring not too long ago.

It wasn't long until he peeled her shirt off of her. They finally took the time to look into each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful" Rick breathed.

Kate smiled shyly. "You're not so bad yourself."

Rick smiled back at her as he leant down to kiss her softly.

This time their kiss was slow and unrushed. Rick let his hands roam her torso and back and unhooked her bra. She let him take it off and he stared down at her perfect breasts.

He started to trail kisses down her body until he made it to one of her breast. He pulled one of her nipples into his mouth and twirled his tongue around it. He then let go that one and paid attention to her other breast.

Once he showed more than enough attention to each breast, he continued his way down her stomach until he reached the waist band on her yoga pants. He looked up at her with dark eyes, silently asking for permission. When she nodded, he slowly pulled her pants and underwear down her legs, throwing them on the floor.

He looked up at her again, admiring her body with a heavy gaze. He began to kiss up her legs when he made it to her inner thighs. He settled himself comfortably between her legs as he kissed her inner thighs.

Kate thread her fingers through his hair, trying to push him to where she wanted to feel him. Rick got the point and spread her legs wider apart. Then, without warning, he was on her. His lips and tongue spreading her folds. He sucked her clit into his mouth and bit down on it lightly.

He figured she was enjoying it from all the sinfully sexy noises she was making.

As he continued sucking on her clit, he entered two fingers into her, which caused her to moan his name loudly. He pumped his fingers into her fast, curling them at times while his mouth continued to work over her. A few moments later, he could tell she was close as her inner walls started to flutter around his fingers. He picked up his ministrations when he heard her scream as she came hard.

He began kissing his way up her body until he found her lips with his. They kissed for a few minutes until he felt her nudge his shorts down. He got up and took off his shorts and settled over her again. Kate reached down and grabbed him in her hand. She began moving her hand up and down until he removed her hand. She looked up at him confused.

"I want to be inside you" he explained. "But it'll be over way too soon if you continue that."

Kate smiled and understood. She could tell he didn't need it anyway, he was definitely ready.

Rick looked up at her as he readied himself at her entrance. "Protection?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill and I'm clean" she replied.

He smiled, "me too."

And then, in one swift motion, he entered her. He waited a few moments for her to adjust to his size and then he began to move.

"Ohhh, you feel so good, Kate!" Rick said as he continued to move, pulling almost all the way out before plunging back in.

Kate moaned before she could reply, "mmm, so do you, Rick."

They continued to move together, Kate meeting every one of Rick's thrusts. It soon started to get sloppy and they could tell that they were both close.

"I'm so close" Kate moaned.

Rick thrusted harder and faster as he let one of his hands drop down between them and began rubbing her clit. Without warning, Kate came hard and fast, screaming his name.

After a few more thrusts, Rick came inside her as well, her name falling from his lips.

When he spilled himself inside her, he collapsed on top of her, before rolling them over to their sides and pulling her close to him.

"That was…"

"Amazing" Kate finished for him.

"Yeah" Rick agreed, and gave her a big smile.

After a few beats, Rick spoke again. "You know, we're pretty amazing…extraordinary really."

"Mmmm… I agree. Oh by the way, I definitely forgive you for spilling water all over my notes."

Rick laughed out loud at that. "I'm glad. But I was kinda hoping you wouldn't so I could make it up to you somehow…." He said coyly as he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed for a few minutes, until she pulled away, "don't worry, I'm sure there are many other things you can make up for" she said as she lifted her leg around his hips and straddled him, initiating round 2.

* * *

 **End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said this would be a 2 shot, but after seeing all your reviews, I decide to keep going. I don't know how long it will be though. This is just a short chapter, I'll try to update soon! Rated M.**

* * *

After round 2, Kate and Rick both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. It started out pretty comfortable until Rick decided to roll over on her small single bed, causing Kate to fall off. The impact of her fall caused both of them to wake up.

"Rick!" Kate exclaimed, sleep evident in her voice.

It took Rick a few seconds to realize what was going on when he saw Kate on the floor, her hair messed up with an annoyed look on her face.

"Shit, sorry Kate! I didn't mean to." He said as he helped her off the floor. "I keep forgetting how small these beds are, especially when you share it. How about you sleep against the wall and I'll sleep on the edge?"

"You'll just end up falling off the bed yourself, and possibly pulling me down with you." Kate huffed.

"I could go sleep in my room, if you want?" Rick asked a little disappointed.

"No, no! I like having you here" Kate smiled up at him. "I guess we'll just have to try not to move – " she was interrupted by Rick.

"I got it! We could make a bed on the ground with all of our blankets and pillows! I'll go get mine so it'll be more comfortable" He said as he pulled on his shorts and left the room without giving her a chance to respond.

Kate just rolled her eyes. He was such a child at times.

* * *

After Rick returned, they set up all the blankets and pillows and laid down.

"See, this is nice, right?" Rick asked.

Kate smiled up at him and nodded, "very!"

"You know, now that we're both awake, we could always go for a round 3?" He asked slyly, his eyes darkening by the second.

"As much as I would love to" Kate said as she bit her lip and let her hands roam his chest. "We need to get up early tomorrow to study, since we didn't do any of that tonight."

"Yeah, but that's tomorrow…" Rick said as he settled his hands at her hips and pulled her against him. "We might as well enjoy tonight while we can."

 _He made a good point,_ Kate thought to herself.

"You make quite the convincing argument, Mr. Castle…however, you don't seem to be backing up your argument with evidence."

Rick just looked at her confused.

"Well, I seem to be ready. But you on the other hand seem to have a barrier stopping you from giving me exactly what I want." Kate said as she pulled the waist band of his shorts and let it snap back in place before she began to stroke him through his shorts.

"You appear to be right, Ms. Beckett. What are you going to do about it?" He replied coyly.

Without even responding, Kate got up on her knees and took his shorts off. She held him in her hand and began to move it up and down. Then, before Rick knew what was happening, he was surrounded by her warm, wet mouth. She began to bob her head up and down, occasionally twirling her tongue around his tip.

Rick's eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was way too good at this. He didn't know if he could survive Kate Beckett. She was already killing him and he had only experienced her for one night… but what a way to go.

Kate could feel Rick throbbing in her mouth and she knew he was close. She had every intention of finishing him off and letting him spill himself inside her mouth, but he had other plans. He sat up and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her towards himself.

Before she could voice her protest, he kissed her, hard. He shoved his tongue into her mouth and he could taste himself on her. He was surprised he didn't come right there and then.

Once air became a necessity, he let go of her mouth.

"As much as what you were doing felt fucking amazing, I want to come with you, inside of you." Rick said as he rolled them over so he was on top.

Kate couldn't even complain, she wanted him too.

Rick attacked her breasts, pulling each nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking. While his mouth was busy, he let his hand travel down between her legs. He used his fingers to spread her folds.

"Oh my god, you're so wet, Kate. So ready."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kate asked.

Rick didn't need to be told twice. He readied himself at her entrance and thrust into her.

She felt amazing, she was wet and warm, and he was already close because of Kate's talented mouth.

Rick knew he wouldn't last long, but he wanted her to come first, so he began to rub her clit and latched on to one of her nipples with his mouth.

Kate gasped and moaned. "Rick, I'm so close!"

"Come for, Kate." Rick said as he left her breast for her mouth.

He could feel Kate was close so he began to thrust harder into her while he rubbed her clit faster. Before he knew it, Kate was screaming his name and fell apart around him. That caused Rick to fall apart as well as he spilled himself into her.

After they were done, Rick collapsed beside Kate on the floor.

"We just keep getting better and better at that." Rick said as he pulled her close to him.

"Mmm…I know. You should have spilt water on my notes before, that way we could have done this a lot sooner." Kate said as she snuggled into him.

Rick just chuckled before sleep pulled them both in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter, it's a short one! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kate woke up the next morning to Rick's lips doing amazing things to the back of her neck.

"Mmm… good morning." Kate said, as she turned over in his arms, giving him a chaste kiss.

"That it is." Rick replied with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Really well actually. That last round wore me out plus I had my own personal heater." She replied smirk.

Rick just laughed as he placed another kiss to her lips, then her cheek, jaw, and down to her pulse as he picked up from his ministrations from this morning.

Kate tilted her head to the side to give him more access until he pulled away and looked at her.

"So, are we going to talk about his?"

"Talk about what?" Kate asked, slightly confused.

"You know… about us, given everything that's happened in the past few hours." Rick replied a bit nervously.

"Everything like what?" Kate teased.

"If you already forgot, than I clearly did something wrong." He replied as he began kissing her neck again.

Kate moaned, but after a few moments, Rick pulled back to look at her again.

"I'm serious though, Kate. I really like you, I've think I've made that obvious by now. And I'm not just looking for sex." He added. "And, if I read the signs right, I think you like me too?"

Kate rolled her eyes, but smiled and nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, well let's do something about it. Go out with me, Kate." Rick said softly.

"I want to, Rick. I really do. But what will everyone on our floor think? They already view this kind of stuff as 'floorcest', although it's not a real thing."

"Who cares what they say or think? All that matters is that we're happy. And if you're not comfortable telling people, then we don't have to. I'm not saying hide it or lie to them, but we'll only confirm it or say anything if they ask us." Rick suggested.

Kate thought for a while, until she bit her lip and nodded. "Okay, let's do it!" She said with a wide smile.

Rick's face lit up like a little boy on Christmas morning. _He's so cute_. Kate thought to herself, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by certain pair of lips on hers.

"Gross Rick! Morning breath!" Kate exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

Rick just pouted, "But I want to celebrate."

"We will. Just after we both brush out teeth." Kate said offering him a sweet smile and kissing him on his cheek.

Rick just continued to pout until finally giving in. "Fine, but I'll hold you to that."

* * *

After getting ready for the day and celebrating properly with a heated make out session on Kate's bed, Kate was finally able to get him to focus on studying for their midterm.

They went down to the Starbucks to study. They actually did quite a lot of work within 2 hours, until Rick suggested they take a break for lunch.

So far they hadn't run into anyone from their floor, figuring that everyone was still asleep after the party last night. However, as they were eating in the lounge room, one of Kate's friends walked in.

"Seems like you two made up since yesterday." She said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah something like that," Kate said, winking at Rick. But before her friend could ask anyone more questions, Kate started. "So how was the party last night?"

"Oh it was great! So much fun, you should have come. You have really enjoyed yourself!"

"I don't know about that. I quite enjoyed myself here. In fact, I got in a few _intense_ periods of studying throughout the night." Kate said as she turned to Rick and gave him a seductive smile.

Rick eyes went wide as he began to choke on his drink. Kate just looked away, trying her best to stifle her laugh.

Before he could even say anything though, Kate began, "Rick do you wanna go back to my room so we can quiz each other a bit more?"

"Yeah… yeah" Rick replied not really paying attention to what she said, but rather on the lip that she was currently biting.

Kate got up and walked towards the door before turning back "You coming, Rick?"

He didn't even say anything, just got up quickly and rushed after her.

* * *

When they entered Kate's room, Rick pulled her toward him and then pinned her up against the door, attacking her lips.

"You are an evil woman, Kate Beckett. Making those sly comments about our…activities last night."

Kate just bit her lip and smiled, shaking her head at him slightly.

That drove Rick crazy! He attacked her mouth again, but this time he pulled and bit her bottom lip.

"That! Do you know what you do to me when you bite your lip?! It drives me insane!" Rick growled as he kissed her again. He pinned both her wrists above her head and shoved his knee between her legs.

"Oh, I think I have an idea…" Kate said as she rolled her hips so her stomach brushed the ever so noticeable bulge in his pants.

Rick just growled again as he devoured her lips. Then, in one quick motion, he picked her up and put her on her bed, settling on top of her.

He kissed her again before he spoke, "Screw studying, I'm going to teach you a lesson."

They kissed for a few moments until Kate hooked her foot around his calf and flipped them over so she was straddling him.

Rick just looked at her with shock and awe written all over his face.

Kate quickly pulled her shirt over her head and through it on the floor before she looked down at him, "Oh, I'd like to see you try" and she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know it's been a few days since I last updated, but I've been really busy with school! But to make up for it, I posted an extra long chapter. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

It had been one month since Kate and Rick's English literature midterm. It had also been one month since they got together. However, they hadn't seen much of each other in the last couple of weeks.

It was midterm and assignment month, and everyone had been cooped up in their rooms stressing. But it was finally Friday night, and everyone was officially done their midterms, which meant it was time to celebrate.

Kate and her friend Maddie were just walking back to their rooms. They had just finished writing their last midterm and they couldn't be more relieved.

"I'm so excited for tonight! There's big party going on off campus and everyone is ready to unwind after that crazy month." Maddie said to Kate as they reached their floor.

"I know! I really just want to forget about school right now." Kate replied.

Maddie opened the door to their hallway, but Kate shook her head and pointed behind her "I'm gonna go see Rick, I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. I'll catch up with you in a bit to start getting ready."

Maddie just smirked, "Alright, I'll see you later."

* * *

Kate made her way to Rick's room and knocked on his door.

When he opened the door, Kate was expecting him to be smiling, but instead was met with a serious looking face. At first she thought something was wrong, until she saw the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, do I know you? I mean you look a lot like my girlfriend, but then again, I haven't seen her in…oh I don't know, 2 weeks?"

Kate just rolled her eyes at his antics and pushed her into his room. "You know how crazy it was here. And don't even play innocent, I do recall someone cancelling a coffee date to study."

"Touché" Rick replied as he closed his door and made his way to her. Once he reached her, he wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I guess I just missed you."

That made Kate smile as she joined her hands around his neck. "Yeah, I guess I missed you too… kinda."

Rick mocked glared at her for a second for leaning down and kissing her.

Kate responded enthusiastically, slipping her tongue into his mouth. It had been way too long without this.

Just as things started to get heated and Rick reached to pull off her shirt, Kate stopped him.

"We can't. We won't have time." Kate said a little breathlessly.

"I think we have all the time in the world. We have nothing else to worry about." He replied as he began kissing her neck.

Kate gave in for a few seconds, titling her head to the side to give him more access. But not long after, she threaded her fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pulled him back a bit. She rested her forehead against his and gave him a quick peck.

"No, we won't have time because we have to get ready. There's an off campus partying going on tonight, and everyone will be going to unwind after all the studying and assignments" Kate said.

"Ugh, do we have to go?" Rick whined. "I really just wanna spend time with you tonight."

"We will spend time together, at the party." Kate replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I mean _alone_ time." Rick replied, waggling his eyebrows.

"Can't you just keep it in your pants for a few hours?" Kate asked.

Rick took a second to think about it before replying, "Nope!" and he kissed her again, nudging her backwards to sit on his bed.

Kate was able to turn her head away from him, but that just gave him access to her neck.

He continued kissing her neck as he pushed her down to sit on his bed. He then tried to put a knee on the bed, between her legs to make her lay backwards, but this time Kate quickly pushed him away.

"Rick, stop. Can't you ever think about something else? Why is it always about sex with you?!"

"It…it's not!" Rick said, taken back and slightly offended.

"Yeah, well right now it seems to be the only thing you care about." Kate said bluntly.

That made Rick mad and he spoke before thinking. "Yeah, maybe because I haven't gotten _any_ in weeks!"

Kate physically took a step back. Eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Rick opened his mouth to speak but Kate cut him off before he could say anything.

"Nice one." She said sarcastically and turned around to leave, clearly pissed off.

Rick didn't even know what to do. He just stood there, shocked at himself. He couldn't believe he just said that, he sounded like an ass!

Rick thought it was best to just give her some time to cool off. He'd go apologize profusely in a little bit. Beg her to forgive him for being a momentary douche.

* * *

About an hour later, Rick was making his way to Kate's room, when he ran into a bunch of his friends from his floor. It looked like they were about to leave.

"Rick! Hey man! You coming out tonight? I heard the party is gonna be wild!" said one of his friends, who seemed to already be a bit drunk.

Rick smiled at his friend as he clapped his hand against his shoulder. "Naw, man, I'm good! I'm beat, I think I'm just gonna relax tonight. But have fun for me, bro!"

"Oh, we will man, don't worry!" his friend replied, as they continued to make their way out the door.

Rick was looking for Kate when he finally spot her at the back of the crowd with her friends.

He caught her as she passed by him and pulled her to the side.

Kate was surprised at first, until she saw who had pulled her. Her annoyance came back immediately.

"Look, before you say anything. Can we please just talk about what happened? Privately?" Rick asked.

"No, I don't want to about it right now." Kate said stubbornly.

This maddening, frustrating woman, Rick thought. "Kate, please? Just let me explain."

"No, Rick, I don't want to hear it and I don't have the time. Everyone is leaving now."

"Let them leave. I'll even take you there if you want. Can we just please talk?" Rick pleaded.

Kate just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really want to talk to you right now." She said simply and left to catch up with her friends.

Rick just stood there. _Ugh, this is so not how I expected the night to go._

* * *

Once they arrived at the party, it was already crazy! The place was crowded and the music was blasting, but people seemed to be having fun. Their whole group from their floor, split up when they entered the house, everyone knowing different people there. Kate and a couple of her friends stuck together and made their way over to get some drinks.

A couple of hours later, Kate and her friends were dancing with their drinks in their hand when a few guys came to join them. Except, one of the guys caught her attention. He was wearing a bright blue shirt, the same one Rick always wore when he was with her, and he knew she liked it on him because it brought out his blue eyes.

And at that moment, all her thoughts about Rick and what happened between them, came back.

One of the guys tried to dance with her, but she just shrugged him off. Thinking about Rick made her sober up pretty quickly and now all she wanted was some fresh air.

As she left the house, she went to go sit on one the porch steps. Once she started thinking about Rick, she realized how much she missed him. Of course she was still a little bit pissed off at his insensitive comments, but she knew he regretted it and felt bad immediately. He even tried talking to her and apologizing, but she didn't bother to listen, and she felt a bit guilty for that.

She took out her phone to call him when she saw that she got a text from him. She must have not heard her phone go off with all the music. When she opened the text it read:

 **I'm sorry about earlier. I really hope we can talk about this. If you're not too tired after the party, come to my room when you get back, I'll be up. Have fun tonight.**

She saw that he sent this right after she left for the party. She smiled and was about to call him when a tall, brown haired, and dark eyed boy came over to her.

"A beautiful girl like you should not be sitting here all alone." He said to her as he came down and sat beside her.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Kate replied dryly.

"Well let me give you some company. I'm Josh." He said as he stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Kate." She said and shook his hand.

"So Kate, what are you doing out here?"

"I just uh, wanted to get some air and space from everyone."

"I hear ya." Josh said as he looked back at the party. "You know, my buddy owns the house. We could go up to his room and uh… get away from everyone, get some privacy upstairs."

Kate just looked at him with wide eyes. _He's talked to her for 2 seconds and he's already trying to sleep with her?_

Before, Kate could reply, a familiar voice came up in front of her. She looked up and saw that it was Rick!

"Hey…everything alright?" Rick asked as he glanced at Kate quickly before directing himself toward Josh.

"Yeah man, don't worry about it. We were just about to go upstairs actually." He said with a smirk and a wink.

That caught Kate's attention. "What?! No we weren't, you're just an arrogant jackass."

"Oh c'mon, don't be like that. Let's go." Josh said, as he grabbed her arm to pull her inside.

Before Kate could do anything, Rick grabbed his arm and pushed him away from Kate. "I think she made herself quite clear."

"What's your problem, man? Who even are you?" Josh asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I'm her boyfriend, so I'd leave if I were you." Rick said, eyes blazing with anger.

Josh just looked at the two of them and scoffed before turning around and heading back inside.

Rick watched him walk inside, still pissed off at him. _Who did he think he was?_ But Kate got him to focus again as she grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was trying to wait for you to come back, but I was getting impatient, so I decided to just come find you and talk to you here." Rick said, slightly nervous. He didn't know if she was still upset or not.

"Let's go for a walk." Kate suggested as she smiled and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Once they were far enough to get some quiet, Rick spoke up.

"Listen Kate, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was an asshole and a douche bag, but I didn't mean. It was extremely insensitive, but that wasn't me. I regretted at once, when the words left my mouth. You have to know that sex is not the only thing I think about. I love just spending time with you. You're extraordinary and perfect and I couldn't be luckier to have you." Rick stopped walking and pulled her to him so they were looking at each other. "And I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Kate just started at him. She didn't even know what to say. She liked Rick, a lot. And she was falling hard, she just didn't know if she was ready to tell him that. So instead of saying anything, she decided to show him as she leaned up and kissed him. She wound her arms around his neck as he did the same around her waist. They kissed for a few minutes until she pulled back and rested her forehead against his, smiling.

Once they caught their breaths, Kate spoke. "I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked away before the party when you were trying to talk to me."

Rick just shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about. You had every right to be upset."

Kate just smiled up at him and kiss him again.

Once they broke apart, she looked at him and said "let's go home."

Rick just smiled and took her hand, as they made their way back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update, I had exams. But now I'm on my Christmas Break so hopefully I'll update sooner! This a short chapter, rated M!**

 **And Merry Christmas everyone :)!**

* * *

Kate was sitting in her Crime and Criminal Justice class, bored out of her mind. Usually she loved this class, but it was a 3 hour night lecture and all she wanted to do was see Rick. After the whole party incident, they had been spending an increasingly more amount of time together. However, in the last couple of days, they both had many assignments due so their time was cut short. Tonight would be different though. Since it was Thursday night and they both had Friday's off, they decided they would stay in and enjoy each other's company.

* * *

It was 9pm and Rick knew Kate's lecture ended in an hour, but he couldn't wait that long, so he decided to have some fun with her. He pulled out his phone and went straight to her name.

* * *

Kate startled when she heard her phone buzz. When she looked at it, she saw it was a text from Rick.

 **Hey, how's class going?**

 **Boring. I just want to see you now.** Kate replied. She didn't want to sound needy, but it was the truth.

 **Trust me, I've been ready to see you since I woke up this morning.**

 **Oh really? How ready are you? ;)**

Rick's eyes widened as he noticed her implication. He wasn't surprised, sexting wasn't a new thing for them; however, it usually took place in the confines of their own rooms. As he thought of what to say back, he figured pictures spoke louder than words. So Rick aimed his camera at his crotch and took a picture of him through his shorts which seemed to have set up tent.

When Kate opened the picture, she gasped and turned her phone face down on the table, her face bright red. Before she looked at her phone again, she made sure no one else around her was able to see. As she examined the picture she realized that Rick was more than ready.

 **Oh, you're definitely ready. I would show you how ready I am, but I'd rather you find out yourself.**

Rick was surprised at Kate's reply. He was expecting her to scold him for sending such a bold picture while she was in class. But it seems as if she is in just as a playful mood as he is.

 **I would gladly do my own investigating. You know how much I love a good mystery. But I must warn you, I have every intention of taking care of it for you.**

 **And how do you plan on doing that?**

 **Well let's just say it involves a very naked you on my bed and a very naked me in between your legs.**

As they continued texting, Kate couldn't help the desire that pooled in between her legs. He always had this effect on her. But if she thought it was difficult to concentrate before, now it was 100x worse.

* * *

About 30 minutes later, her professor finally dismissed the class and Kate bolted out of there. She made a quick detour to the bathroom, but didn't stop to talk to anyone, just made her way straight to Rick's room.

As she approached his room, she saw his door was left slightly open, so she took that as her cue to walk in. When she did she saw Rick laying on his bed with his earphones in.

"Hey! You're-" Rick started, but was quickly cut off by Kate.

"Save it. You, Mr. Castle, have been very bad. You knew how bored I was in that class and decided to make it worse my getting me all worked up." Kate said with desire evident in her eyes.

But she still didn't allow him to talk as she continued. "This", she said, pulling her underwear from her pocket and dangling it on her finger before she tossed it at him, "Is the result of what you did to me."

Before Rick could say or do anything, he watched as Kate stripped off her clothes in record time and climb on top of him. But rather than straddling his waist, Kate's legs bracketed his shoulders.

Rick looked up at her with a mixture of confusion and desire in his eyes.

Kate shuffled up his body a bit more before she stared down at him and said "do something about it."

It quickly dawned on Rick of what she wanted and he wasted no time. He grabbed her hips and pulled her crotch closer to his face.

"Gladly!" He said before he was on her.

Rick worked her hard. Tongue, teeth and mouth working over her clit as he brought two fingers and inserted them without warning.

Kate screamed out and held on to the headboard. She rotated her hips over his face, trying to get as much friction as possible. But Ricked gripped her hips tightly to hold her still, and then, without warning he inserted his tongue into her and Kate exploded.

Rick helped her come down from her high. When Kate was finally able to move, she got up off of his face and moved to lay beside him, kissing him soundly.

When she broke away from their kiss, she looked up at him with shy eyes and said "You definitely did something about it."

Rick simply smiled at her and turned them over to pin her beneath him. "Oh trust me babe, I'm nowhere close to being done with you." He said as he attacked her lips once more.


End file.
